


They’ll None of ‘em be Missed

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Prompt 30: Family, buggeruptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: Nicola Barber has an unfortunate habit of spoiling tete-a-tetes. Not this time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	They’ll None of ‘em be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> This incident occurs about the same time as the last three pages of ‘ _Witch Hunt_ ’.

The constables on duty at the Central Police Station were worried when Captain Barber returned. She walked straight past them all and straight to her office, without shouting at anyone, or even passing a caustic remark. She didn’t even slam the door. Something was clearly wrong. They all knew that the Captain’s sister had recently returned from Adventures Abroad. The details were still very mysterious, so were naturally the subject of wild and intense speculation. It was no secret that relations between the two sisters were often a little strained, but the Captain had seemed happy enough when she had left fifteen minutes before to pay Harriet a visit, and when she came back unexpectedly she seemed more perplexed than angry. Certainly, a lot less upset than earlier that day, after an encounter with some annoying foreigner.

They held a brief discussion and decided that it was their duty to send someone to check on the well-being of their boss – and also see if they could find out what had really happened to Harriet Barber since the Deadly Sins Incident – the pool in the sweepstake had got quite large. As usual Constable Turner got the job. For some reason he could never fathom, his colleagues seemed to think he was her favourite.

His knock on the door was answered by an uncharacteristically quiet ‘come’. He would have felt more comfortable with an angry ‘go away’, possibly phrased less politely than that, to give him an excuse to retire with dignity. He put his head around the door.

“Beggin’ yer pardon sir, but we were wondering if y’ were quite er… a’right?”

“What? Oh no, I’m fine,” replied Captain Barber, uncharacteristically lost in thought. “I’ve just had a bit of a strange experience. Come in.”

“Ah, really?” Constable Turner was not sure he wanted to know but realised he did not have any choice. He shuffled into the room. Captain Barber gave a deep sigh.

“You’ve heard my sister Harry has made it back from… from wherever it is she went? I thought I’d drop by and see how she is getting on. I know she always takes her… the dog for a walk down the side streets at this time of day. I’d know where to find her. But when I got to the High Street, I had the strangest feeling. As though a host of people were watching.”

“Watching you?”

“No, that’s the odd thing. Not watching me. Just _watching_. I felt a great disturbance in the Anchor, as though thousands of observers suddenly cried out in horror. I felt that something terrible would happen if I kept going and went to see Harry. It was very disturbing. Can’t call yourself a copper unless you follow your hunches. So, here I am. Perhaps I’ll drop by again in the morning to see how she is getting on instead.”

“Do… do you think your sister is a’right sir?”

“Oh yes. Don’t ask me why, but I have the feeling that she is just fine. Better than fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previous incidents where Captain Barber has played Gooseberry  
> <https://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/may-17th-2016>  
> <https://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/august-2nd-2019>


End file.
